


You missed me

by RandaVitamin



Series: Hyena Remix [4]
Category: Hyena (TV 2020), 하이에나
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandaVitamin/pseuds/RandaVitamin
Summary: “Are you drunk?”“I guess i am. I am tipsy, but I’m not drunk enough to forget that I came to see you.”“I guess... you missed me.”- Ep 8
Relationships: Jung Geum Ja/Yoon Hee Jae
Series: Hyena Remix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812298
Kudos: 5





	You missed me

**_How bitter._ **

Jung Geumja only planned to tease him on being drunk and calling to meet her here, but she did not plan to receive a half-confession from him like this. She took a minute to digest whatever just happened and she knew her heart wasn’t feeling well. It felt the same when she drove away from the carpark on the day she broke up with him. 

“Ajumma, bill please!” 

She rushed out and looked around, hoping to catch a sight of him. It seemed like he was long gone and her heart felt heavy, a little disappointed at how fast he disappeared out of sight. Right before she turned to leave, a voice came from around the corner. 

"Looking for me?" Smugly, his body leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.. It looked like he cried a little. His eyes were red. 

Geumja just stared at him. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Maybe it was the reflection from the dimmed street lamp in the darkness, but he thought her eyes were beginning to water up. 

"Why? Did you finally figure out that you miss me as well?" Heejae broke into a weak smile. He honestly wanted to be right, but he knew she was going to deny it anyways. 

_ Her eyes widened a little, as if something clicked inside her.  _

**_A beat_ **

The time stood still as she walked slowly towards him, not losing eye contact. 

The anticipation and anxiety were fighting within him, he couldn’t predict what she was going to say or do next. She wasn’t Kim Heesun anymore, but Jung Geumja - a woman of history he barely knew about. He only imagined the worst with her now, knowing that his heart was going to be hurt again. He wasn’t sure if he could take another blow tonight. Heejae took in a big inhale of air, waiting for the bomb to drop on him again. 

_ Still no answer, nothing had happened. His smile faded away. _

She finally shifted her eyeline down from his eyes down to his chest as she walked closer to him, right into his chest. Her left face sticked closely to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and she heard it going faster. She lifted both her arms cautiously and gently embraced him, wrapping them around his waist.

Heejae froze, not used to physical contact without them screaming in each other’s faces. At least not her as Jung Geumja. It was definitely out of character for Jung Geumja. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reacted and carefully raised his arms to hold her closer. In response, she snuggled her face closer against his chest and he buried his face into her hair. He took a sniff and was surprised to find the familiar light scent of her rose shampoo amongst the other smells from the thick barbecue smoke and alcohol she got from the diner. 

They kept in silence and locked in an embrace for a really long time. It was almost midnight and quiet. The passersby were either too drunk to care or rushing to get home. Heejae did not dare to move, he did not dare to ask any questions. He was too afraid if he did, he would lose this magical moment forever. But he knew it had to end eventually, so he decided to be in the moment with both of them being vulnerable and open right now.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he felt some wetness on his shirt. Was it tears? He wasn’t sure if he should be worried or happy about it because maybe she did feel something for him. Maybe she was equally confused. He tightened his embrace, hoping it would give her some form of comfort. 

She inhaled a big sniff and before she took a step back from the embrace. Her eyes were still staring straight at his chest. He waited patiently for her next move, not wanting to push her to say something. When she finally looked up, he saw the weariness from her puffy red eyes staring into his. She moved both her hands from his waist to cup his face. 

“Tell Yoon hee-jae, Kim Hee-sun _misses_ him.” She looked intently at every feature of his face, gently caressing them as she took a memory picture of his face. She gave him a weak smile and patted down his suit’s collar before turning away onto the main road.

At the moment, he saw a split image of Kim Heesun and Jung Geumja collapsing into one. He knew he was still in love. Not with Kim Heesun or Jung Geumja, but this woman right in front of him. 

Heejae wants to grab her and confess how much he is foolishly in love with her. He wants to hold her face and kiss her mindlessly and senselessly. 

But Heejae didn’t stop her, because he knew that this was the best confession he could get out of her. His weak smile returns to his face again. 

**_How bitter._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A short story of the “what if Geumja went after Heejae” after that scene. I hope you like it!
> 
> I just want some Korean drama fluff right there.  
> And wow, time flies and I’m still waiting for my Blu-ray Disc. =‘)
> 
> And hiiii if you are still hanging out at hyena’s fandom!!! I’m still ohhunchae at tumblr!


End file.
